Device packaging is an important part of semiconductor device manufacturing processes. A process for packaging multiple device dies into a single device package includes bonding the device dies on a tape substrate and packaging the dies and the tape substrate into a single device. One such packaging process includes folding the tape substrate to stack the multiple device dies bonded thereon together. The adhesives dispensed between the dies in the stack are cured, thereby holding the dies in the stack together.
An apparatus used for such a tape substrate packaging process typically has mechanical fingers and pusher to handle the dies and the tape substrate. Specifically, the mechanical fingers and pushers stack the dies together. Another apparatus design may include a hinged assembly to fold the tape substrate. Currently, the adhesive dispensing is generally performed manually or by equipment separate from the device packaging apparatus.
The mechanical fingers and pusher, or hinged assembly in an existing packaging apparatus are generally deficient in ensuring accurate positions of the dies and tape substrate during the packaging process. In addition, the apparatus generally does not integrate adhesive dispensing and curing into the device packaging process. The apparatus is not easily modifiable for packaging different devices. The tape substrate device packaging processes using the existing apparatuses are generally time consuming.